


L’incidente della Gallina Tony

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio is a good bro, Karasuno Volleyball Club being its chaotic self, M/M, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, Takeda Ittetsu has a bad day guys, Tsukishima Kei is a snitch, daily activities, daily life with 14 Chaotic Teenagers, everything in this is a lie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: Daichi e Suga hanno pomiciato in sala professori perché Asahi non si sa fare gli affari suoi. Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita e Narita rubano la macchina del coach, perchè no? Hinata e Kageyama hanno perso il cane del coach Ukai, Yachi e Shimizu hanno provato a rimpiazzarlo con un cane rubato, Yamaguchi e Tsukishima hanno fatto la spia col professore.Takeda-sensei ha passato davvero una giornata impegnativa.
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Karasuno Week '20





	L’incidente della Gallina Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo usare una narrazione inaffidabile (o come si dice)(mi cabeza está ciao) e questo è quello che è venuto fuori. 
> 
> Buona Karasuno Week, chilli babies.

  
  


Shoyo muove le mani sulle ginocchia e lancia un’occhiata veloce alla porta della palestra, prima di girarsi verso Kageyama-kun, che guarda senza neanche troppe espressioni, proprio di fronte a sé, in attesa. Sono seduti, composti, o con le gambe incrociate, sul pavimento. Stanno aspettando il loro turno per essere sgridati, perché è così che funziona. 

Prima loro fanno qualcosa che non dovrebbero fare, poi Daichi-san lo viene a scoprire, oppure li trova mentre stanno facendo qualcosa che non dovrebbero fare, poi, con un tempismo quasi demoniaco, Takeda-sensei entra in palestra e scopre che cosa sta succedendo, quindi Daichi-san viene portato fuori dalla palestra e la squadra pensa ah, meno male, adesso sono tutti al sicuro, nessuno di loro dovrà subire nessuna punizione, va tutto bene!, ma Daichi-san entra di nuovo in palestra, con gli occhi di qualcuno che ha visto un demone dritto negli occhi e sa che cosa potrebbe succedere da un momento all’altro, vedasi morte, e alza il dito verso qualcuno di loro e scuote la testa e gli dice: no, questa volta non la passi liscia. Solo che poi, la detta persona un po’ la passa liscia, perché la rabbia di Daichi-san può anche fare molta paura, ma in realtà non fa poi così  _ tanta _ paura, dai, una volta che si calma, rimane il loro premuroso, paziente e assertivo capitano. 

Dopo la ramanzina del capitano viene quella di Takeda-sensei, e quelle sì, è vero, fanno paura, però è anche vero che finiscono anche quelle in fretta e poi tutto quanto è risolto.  _ Puf. _ Come se niente fosse successo. Si può tornare a giocare a pallavolo.

La cosa davvero spaventosa, questa volta, è che, forse per qualche scherzo dell’universo, le persone che hanno fatto arrabbiare Daichi-san e quindi anche Takeda-sensei, hanno deciso di coincidere e accumularsi nello stesso giorno, nella stessa ora e anche nello stesso minuto, creando un caos che non sembra avere precedenti. E Daichi-san faceva parte delle persone che hanno fatto arrabbiare Takeda-sensei. Non c’è un modo per scamparla. Assomiglia molto all'incidente della gallina Tony. 

Ma nessuno parla dell’incidente della Gallina Tony. 

Shoyo fa una smorfia e sospira, tirando giù le spalle e tornando a guardare Kageyama-kun, che continua a guardare dritto di fronte a lui, come se ci fosse qualcosa di davvero molto interessante dall’altra parte della palestra. Cosa che -no, sì, okay, è vero, c’è qualcosa di molto interessante da quella parte della palestra. C’è la rete. Ci sono le palle. La possibilità di giocare a pallavolo. E c’è anche Tsukishima (quella peste arrogante) che li guarda, mentre aspettano che Daichi-san torni dentro, e che ride, continuando a dire cose a Yamaguchi e Yachi-san. Cosa che -cioè, Shoyo non è uno spione, però, vuole dire, tutto il disastro in cui si trovano adesso lo hanno combinato loro cinque insieme, anche se c’è chi lo ha fatto direttamente (lui e Kageyama-kun, okay) e chi indirettamente (Yachi-san, Yamaguchi e Tsukishima). Questo disastro lo hanno fatto insieme. Che solo lui e Kageyama-kun debbano pagarne le conseguenze è ingiusto e anche una cattiveria. 

Tsukishima, stupido ragazzino infantile.

A Shoyo non dà nemmeno fastidio immolarsi per la causa, sia chiaro. Sa già quello che succede quando Takeda-sensei è arrabbiato, non c'è motivo che debbano essere sgridati tutti, ma Tsukishima che ride perché è riuscito a scamparla è una delle cose più irritanti che potrebbero succedere. E, comunque, ormai lui e Kageyama-kun sono stati beccati, colti con le mani nel sacco e dire che è anche colpa di quei tre laggiù, sicuro non aiuta.

Non aiuta nemmeno che Kageyama-kun abbia deciso di guardare da un’altra parte, poi. Dai. Un minimo. Dammi un minimo di supporto. Shoyo non sta chiedendo di condividere sentimenti oppure di fare dei lunghi discorsi motivatori (sa bene che Kageyama-kun non è bravo con quelli)(sa fino a dove fare delle richieste)(anche se gli piacerebbe ricevere più complimenti) _ (bella ricezione, Hinata!)(Sei stato bravo a schiacciare, Hinata!)(Bella copertura, Hinata!) _ (o, e questo è il suo sogno segreto:  _ quella maglia ti sta bene, Hinata!) _ (tutti sogni, lo sa)(ma è per questo che non dice nulla ad alta voce), ma almeno di girarsi a guardarlo… non è che farebbe schifo, eh.

“Ma cosa avete fatto voi?” chiede Suga-san, portandosi una mano al lato delle labbra e sporgendosi un po’ verso di loro. Anche Suga-san sta aspettando di venire sgridato, e Asahi-san, seduto vicino a lui, sta guardando il pavimento come se stesse aspettando il suo verdetto in una corte suprema americana. Asahi-san sembra star aspettando la sua condanna a morte, mentre Suga-san sembra troppo tranquillo per qualcuno con un enorme livido sul gomito. Alza un sopracciglio, aspetta la risposta. “Takeda-sensei sembrava infuriato.”

Shoyo prende un enorme respiro, per poi sospirare, scrollando le spalle. “È così imbarazzante” mormora, tirando indietro la testa e appoggiandosi sulla parete.

Kageyama-kun muove le dita sulle cosce. “Abbiamo perso il cane di Ukai-san” risponde, girandosi verso Suga-san (ah, quindi con lui ci parla, eh?)(ingrato)(tonto)(Shoyo ha voglia di alzarsi in ginocchio, per raggiungere il collo di Kageyama-kun e strozzarlo)(stupido ingrato). “Ma Takeda-sensei lo ha trovato, per fortuna.”

“Ah, quindi oggi toccava a Hinata?” chiede Ennoshita-san, seduto anche lui in attesa della sgridata (davvero, sembra che oggi si siano dati alla pazza gioia per irritare gli adulti)(sembra che tutta la squadra, tranne Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Shimizu-senpai e Yachi-san siano qui)(che cosa…?) “Io ho un po’ perso il conto” ride piano. I secondi e terzi non portano a spasso il cane del coach, ecco perché. Nessuno se ne è davvero lamentato, ma è anche vero che i senpai non sono stati esonerati dal compito in via ufficiale. È solo che non volevano più farlo e quindi hanno smesso, lasciando i turni a loro del primo anno. Tutti loro. A eccezione di, beh...

Shoyo sente i lati delle labbra salire verso l’alto, mentre, per puro istinto, sente il bisogno di alzarsi in piedi. Prende il gomito di Kageyama-kun, non sa se per fermarlo dal rispondere, o per portarlo via con lui, in una repentina e velocissima fuga diurna.

“Ah no” risponde Kageyama-kun, che non sa leggere la stanza, non sa quando deve starsene zitto e nemmeno sembra aver capito il concetto di segreto. Dopo davvero tante ore, Kageyama-kun gira la testa verso Shoyo e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, perché, davvero, questo tipo  _ non capisce. _ Può essere un bravo giocatore, può essere un perfetto alzatore, un buon amico, a volte, ma lui  _ non capisce. _ “Oggi toccava a me portare Haikyuu. Per la corsa mattutina.”

Shoyo chiude gli occhi e stringe il braccio di Kageyama-kun. Il danno è fatto. Non c’è più modo per scappare.

Shoyo sente lo sguardo di Suga-san e Asahi-san su di lui e gira la testa con tutta la velocità che ha in corpo, per guardare da un’altra parte della palestra. Kageyama-kun sta guardando verso di lui (finalmente) e Shoyo deve guardare verso -qualsiasi altra cosa. Stupido Kageyama. Ugh. 

“Di chi era il…?” inizia a chiedere Ennoshita-san con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma viene interrotto da Kageyama-kun che si gira di nuovo verso Suga-san, Alzando un dito contro il suo gomito.

“Voi che avete fatto?” gli chiede, con la testa inclinata.

Shoyo rizza le orecchie. Eh. Infatti. Loro che hanno fatto? Forse c’è un modo per scamparla. Almeno dalla ramanzina dei loro compagni di squadra. Ah! Kageyama-kun! Portatore di disastri ma anche di soluzioni! Come aveva potuto non pensarlo? Certo! Sono tutti qui per essere sgridati! Quindi: “Takeda-sensei sembrava molto arrabbiato” dice, tornando a girarsi verso di loro. “Qualche rissa?”

“Lo sa che Asahi non sa tirare un pugno nemmeno per sbaglio” risponde Suga-san, scuotendo la testa. “È stato più un massacro che una rissa.” Sta scherzando. Sta scherzando, vero?

“Cosa?” chiede Ennoshita-san, con il sopracciglio alzato. Shoyo sente come la speranza stia prendendo il sopravvento su tutto il suo corpo. Sì. Ci è riuscito. Dà una pacca sulla spalla di Kageyama-kun, per fargli sapere che hanno vinto, anche se lo sa che quest’idiota non saprà che cosa, ma che importa?

“Sedetevi, bambini miei” esclama Suga-san, alzandosi in ginocchio, con un pugno chiuso a mezz’aria. “Sto parlando anche con te, Tsukishima. Venite qua, voi. Perché ora vi racconterò delle nobili imprese dei vostri senpai e di come a volte chi si fa i fatti suoi campa davvero cento anni! E di come questa scuola sia omofoba. Tutti omofobi. Anche Takeda-sensei.”

Kinoshita-san si gira dall’altra parte per non scoppiare a ridere in faccia a Suga-san, ma non è di sicuro questo che fermerà il racconto. E Shoyo è così su di giri per essere scampato a una ramanzina prima di una ramanzina, che non gli importa. Gli piace sapere che cosa combinano i suoi compagni di squadra e comunque le storie di Suga-san sono divertenti. Asahi-san sembra starsi raggomitolando su se stesso e sembra star cercare di scomparire sotto lo sguardo un po’ critico di Noya-san, okay, ma le storie di Suga-san sono divertenti e Shoyo non vorrebbe davvero perderne una adesso per falsa sensibilità.

“Devi portare più rispetto, Kinoshita” lo rimprovera Suga-san, per poi sospirare. “Va bene. Quindi. Tutto è iniziato in una luminosa giornata di primavera, quando io, Daichi e Asahi -e anche Shimizu, ma mi ha detto che se faccio la spia finirò all’inferno prima del previsto, ma okay, stavamo venendo a scuola dopo aver condiviso una non così abbondante colazione, secondo quello che dice Daichi…”

  
  
  
  


**_Fattore A: Daichi e Suga hanno pomiciato in sala professori perché Asahi non si sa fare gli affari suoi_ **

  
  


“È andata male, eh?” gli ha chiesto Yoshida, passandogli il braccio intorno alle spalle e Koushi ha voglia di prenderlo a pugni sullo stomaco, ma non lo fa. 

Ha lanciato un’occhiata a Daichi, che si stava cambiando le scarpe insieme a Shimizu e ha sospirato con una sfumatura di sconfitta in lui. “Lascia perdere” era stata la sua risposta, muovendo le spalle, per dare fastidio a Yoshida. Ma stava parlando con Asahi, che non sembrava sapere chi guardare (Koushi e Yoshida?)(Shimizu e Daichi?)(non sembrava nemmeno capire che cosa stesse succedendo)(povera anima)(non sa che anche lui ha contribuito a rovinare la mattina di Koushi.)(Ma non ne ha colpa.)(Su.)(Non ne ha colpa.)

“Ti devo consolare?” ha continuato Yoshida. Lui era anche troppo di buon umore, invece. Faceva venire voglia di iniziare una rissa. Perché mai sarebbe dovuto essere così contento? Che rabbia. “Che ti devo dire? Ci sono persone che non sono fatte per frequentare altre persone. Hai sentito di Kamado e Watanabe?”

“Hanno rotto? Di nuovo?” gli ha chiesto Koushi. E forse era un po’ troppo divertito, ma è anche vero che avevano scommesso su quanto quei due sarebbero durati e…  _ aspetta. _ “Cosa vuoi dire?” gli ha sibilato contro, dandogli un pugno sullo stomaco. “Uccellaccio del malaugurio.”

“Volevo parlare di Kamado e Watanabe!” ha ripetuto Yoshida, alzando le mani in aria. Ha fatto anche un occhiolino ad Asahi. “Hanno litigato in mezzo al corridoio. Lei lo ha schiaffeggiato e gli ha gridato che non lo vuole più vedere per tutta la sua vita. Mai più.”

“Oh questo è difficile, visto che…”

“Che stiamo tutti nella stessa classe! Vero? Quello che ho pensato anche io! E lui glielo ha gridato anche lui. Poi le ha detto che non importava quanto lei gridasse, che ha iniziato lei. Anche se nessuno di noi ha davvero capito che cosa ha iniziato lei.”

“A uscire con gli altri” ha spiegato Koushi, liberandosi dalla presa di Yoshida. “Non mi dire che non lo sapevi? Quei due fanno tutto davanti a tutti. Sembra che lei abbia detto che lui non le voglia pagare i dolci, quando vanno alle bakery, e che lei non voglia andare a vederlo giocare a basket perché, parole sue,  _ tanto anche la squadra di pallavolo fa meglio di voi.” _

Yoshida era scoppiato a ridere. “Beh, lei ha ragione.”

“Sì, infatti” gli ha dato man forte Koushi, poi si era girato verso Asahi. “È anche vero che anche la squadra di calcio fa meglio di quella di basket.” Stava cercando di includerlo nella conversazione. Fargli dire qualcosa. Koushi ha avuto una brutta mattinata, non voleva continuare la giornata con il dubbio di aver fatto sentire male Asahi. “E loro non sono un granché.”

“Il mio punto è che se non vuoi uscire con un giocatore che fa schifo in quello che fa, non ci dovresti uscire. Tipo. Se a Sawamura non piaci, forse è perché passi tutto il tempo in panchina.”

Koushi ha fatto una smorfia e gli ha dato un altro pugno in pancia, a cui Yoshida ha risposto ridendo, perché quest’idiota è troppo abituato ai suoi pugni. Deve davvero passare ai calci. Lo aveva già detto. Lo deve iniziare a fare il prima possibile. 

“Ehi, ehi, non ti preoccupare” ha continuato a ridere Yoshida. “Io uscirei con un giocatore mediocre. Lo sai che sono sempre aperto a una relazione con un raccattapalle.”

“Sono io che non sono aperto a una relazione con te. A me piacciono i  _ giocatori bravi. _ Non mi abbasserei mai al tuo livello.”

“Hai accettato di essere chiamato raccattapalle” gli ha fatto notare Yoshida.

“Hai accettato di essere chiamato mediocre” ha ribattuto Koushi con mezzo sorriso.

Asahi, che camminava accanto a loro, non ha detto una parola. Nemmeno una. Si è limitato a camminare loro accanto e a guardarli, come se fossero dei fenomeni da baraccone.

  
  
  
  


_ (“Stavate flirtando, Suga.” sbotta Asahi, girandosi verso di lui.) _

_ (“Non stavamo flirtando” risponde lui, mentre ruota gli occhi e sospira con davvero tanta stanchezza..) _

_ (“Invece sì, ero lì, lo avrò visto, no?”) _

_ (“No. È che noi ci comportiamo così perché la nostra relazione è così. Siamo amici. Li conosciamo i limiti, al contrario di qualcuno.”) _

_ (“Di qualcuno chi?”) _

_ (“Ho fatto tutta questa premessa per spiegarvi che tutto quello che è successo è per colpa di Asahi, perché non sa quali sono i limiti tra amicizia e non so che cos’altro e perché nessuno gli ha mai insegnato che ci sono relazioni che riguardano due sole persone e che non tutti quindi possono metterci bocca sopra.”) _

_ (“Stavate flirtando.”) _

_ (“Stavamo parlando male di altra gente” sospira ancora Suga-san. “E so per certo che a Yoshida piace una tipa della 3-2, che non lo guarderà neanche per sbaglio, ma quello te lo racconto dopo. Quindi. Eravamo al punto in cui Asahi non si sa fare i fatti suoi.”) _

  
  
  
  


Watanabe e Kamado sembrano davvero essersi lasciati e Koushi li guardava, seduto al suo banco, con le gambe incrociate e la penna incastrata tra il labbro e il naso. 

In effetti, ora che ci pensa, deve essere proprio stupido decidere di mettersi insieme a qualcuno della tua stessa classe, perché poi che succede quando vi lasciate? Questi teatrini assurdi in cui Watanabe guarda fuori dalla finestra, per riuscire a vedere il riflesso di lei nel vetro e Kamado che impazzisce perché Watanabe non la guarda e quindi rimane girata verso il muro? È imbarazzante da guardare. Ma Koushi non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo perché era anche  _ così divertente _ da vedere. 

Yoshida, anche lui seduto al suo banco, gli ha fatto un segno con la mano, per indicare quello che stava succedendo, a cui Koushi ha risposto con un  _ lo so _ in labiale, seguito da un  _ se li uccidiamo soffrono meno. _ Yoshida ha riso e gli ha risposto con un gesto melodrammatico da telenovela, tirando indietro la testa e posando il dorso della mano sulla fronte. E Koushi ha riso.

“Succede qualcosa?” ha chiesto Daichi, portando la sedia al banco di Koushi. Poi ha lanciato uno sguardo verso Yoshida, che lo ha salutato con la mano, e ha aggrottato le sopracciglia. “Sembrate di buon umore. Non sembravi di buon umore questa mattina.”

Eh. Chissà per colpa di chi. Ragazzino viziato.

Koushi ha dovuto prendere tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per fermarsi dal fare il verso a Daichi. Perché ha diciotto anni, perché è più maturo di così e perché non avrebbe certo aiutato a…  _ “Sembravi di cattivo umore questa mattina” _ gli ha fatto comunque il verso, con una voce stridula e una mezza smorfia. Koushi ha sbuffato e incrociato le braccia, ritrovandosi davanti un Daichi che non sembrava nemmeno aver capito da cosa venisse quell’attacco di acidità. Ugh. Non era nemmeno colpa sua, poi. È inutile prendersela. Koushi sapeva già con che cosa aveva deciso di avere a che fare. “Parli tu, poi. Non hai fatto altro che fare i capricci per tutta la mattina. Pensavo che avresti usato la pausa per dormire.”

“Sì, ci avevo pensato” ha risposto Daichi, sedendosi e posando il gomito sul banco. “Ma il banco è scomodo e mi sveglierei con mal di schiena.”

“Hai diciotto anni, non cinquanta.”

Daichi ha arricciato il naso, a quel punto, e ha lanciato un’occhiata a Yoshida, che stava ancora seguendo Watanabe nel suo soliloquio (dai, è sicuro che stesse facendo un soliloquio nella sua testa)(Koushi avrebbe pagato oro per poterlo sentire)(di sicuro, tutto inizia come in quelle parodie e ogni parola che dice nella sua testa è così imbarazzante da far scoppiare a ridere Koushi per il solo immaginarle.)(se solo…). “Suga” lo ha chiamato Daichi, per attirare la sua attenzione. Ah. Koushi stava guardando con troppa intensità Watanabe. Si era dimenticato che stavano parlando. Daichi ha inclinato un po’ la testa e poi ha sospirato. 

“Hai detto qualcosa?”

“No, direi di no.”

“Bene” ha risposto Koushi, per poi tornare a guardare Watanabe. 

Pensandoci adesso, sarebbe stato divertente anche seguire il dramma di Kamado, seduta da sola al banco a guardare il muro, come se si fosse messa in punizione da sola, ma di Kamado, dal posto in cui si trovava Koushi, non riusciva a guardare la faccia, quindi sarebbe stato uno spreco di energia. E comunque, Kamado ha davvero molto più contegno e molta più dignità di Watanabe. Dai. Al tipo mancavano soltanto le lacrime agli occhi e una luce a occhio di bue puntata sulla testa. Ma se sapevano già che erano così (sono anni che si lasciano e si rimettono insieme)(una volta Kamado ha smesso di essere amica di una loro ex compagna di classe perché aveva pensato che Watanabe la tradisse con lei)(sono cose così etero che Koushi le deve seguire)(è un po’ come un incidente stradale)(A chi servono gli shoujo manga quando è in classe con questi due?) -diceva. Se quei due sapevano già di essere così melodrammatici e un po’ scemi, perché mettersi insieme in primo luogo? Puzzavano di guai già dal primo anno. Yoshida sembrava voler scoppiare a ridere in faccia a Watanabe. 

Ugh. Un po’ di professionalità,  _ panchinaro numero quattro. _

Daichi ha incrociato le braccia e posato il mento su queste, guardando verso Koushi. Deve aver deciso di andare a dormire, alla fine, ha pensato lui, senza dargli troppa importanza. Sta seguendo un dramma, ora.

Watanabe si era girato verso il muro e sembrava essere deciso ad andare a parlare con Kamado. Koushi si è un po’ tirato in avanti, per vedere meglio. Ma le cose non sono andate a finire in nessun modo perché, proprio a pochi passi dalla sua (ex) ragazza, Watanabe ha perso il coraggio e ha continuato a camminare fuori dalla classe, forse per far finta di andare in bagno. 

Koushi si è dovuto girare per chiedere a Yoshida se avesse visto perché ugh, non ci può credere che cose del genere succedano davvero nella vita reale. 

È stato in quel momento che Daichi gli ha tirato una palla di carta grossa quanto il pugno di una mano in faccia e, quando Koushi si è girato verso di lui per protestare, ha alzato un lato delle labbra e gli ha lanciato un’altra palla di carta.

“Perché?” ha sibilato Koushi.

Daichi ha scrollato le spalle.

  
  
  
  


_ (“Sugawara-san, non vorrei, però -nel senso, magari capire che qualcosa non andava lì?” commenta Ennoshita-san, passandosi una mano sul viso.) _

_ (“Oh, Ennoshita, Ennoshita, Ennoshita” inizia Suga-san, scuotendo la testa. “Se mi preoccupassi di tutte le vostre stranezze non vivrei più. E poi, di solito, Daichi se ha qualche problema me ne parla. Se Asahi non si fosse messo in mezzo…”) _

_ (“Perché eri arrabbiato con Daichi-san?” chiede Shoyo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.) _

_ (“Lascia perdere. E, aspettate, giusto, c’è qualcun altro che si è messo in mezzo.”) _

_ (“Ti ho già detto che non so di cosa stai parlando” mormora Shimizu-senpai, in piedi accanto alla porta, con le braccia incrociate.) _

_ (“Perché voi non lo sapete ma oggi toccava a lei portare i documenti nella sala professori…”) _

  
  
  
  
  


“Shimizu mi ha dato questi, perché dice che non riuscirà a portarli lei in sala professori. Ha detto che i ragazzi del primo devono sistemare una faccenda e che vuole dare una mano. Qualcosa sul non far finire in punizione Yacchan, non so” gli ha spiegato Daichi, senza nessun preambolo, senza nemmeno un indizio che avrebbe iniziato a parlare di cose. 

Koushi, ha alzato un sopracciglio. Stava pensando di andare da Asahi e trascinarlo a prendere da mangiare prima dell’inizio degli allenamenti, ma sembrava un piano già mandato all’aria, se Daichi voleva chiedergli quello che Koushi pensava volesse chiedergli. Okay. Strano. Queste cose Daichi le fa da solo, come fa da solo, beh, un po’ di tutto. Ma oggi è stato attaccato a Koushi quasi ogni minuto di ogni ora e -è strano. Stava cercando di rimediare al suo comportamento della mattina? Era questo? Sospetto. Che cosa avrà fatto?

“Quindi mi ha chiesto se li posso portare io. E stavo pensando se magari mi puoi accompagnare.”

Glielo ha chiesto per davvero.

Koushi si è girato verso Yoshida, che ha alzato le mani in aria, come se si stesse arrendendo a qualcosa. Stava anche ridendo. Che si rideva? “Che ti ridi?” gli aveva chiesto Koushi, con una mezza occhiata. Yoshida non ha risposto. Ha solo scosso la testa. Perché il tipo è un idiota. Koushi si era di nuovo girato verso Daichi. La cosa migliore è non pensare troppo a Yoshida, quando fa così. “Ma non vuoi prima mangiare?” 

“Porto il pranzo” ha risposto lui, mostrando il panino in mano. “Quindi pensavo di portare questi e poi andare a mangiare su. Sul terrazzo.”

“Ah, per strada, chiamiamo anche Asahi?”

“No.” Daichi si stava grattando dietro l’orecchio. Non sembrava per niente a suo agio. “Pensavo di mangiare in terrazza solo noi due.”

“E perché?” 

Koushi era riuscito a vedere quell’espressione esasperata di Daichi a sentire la sua risposta e non è un idiota. Aveva capito che Daichi voleva pranzare con lui da solo, perché stanno insieme eccetera eccetera eccetera, il punto è che è strano mangiare a pranzo senza Asahi, se non mangiano in classe. E Daichi di sicuro era anche assonnato, dopo aver ingoiato il suo pranzo, si sarebbe addormentato e stare in terrazza da solo senza nessuno con cui parlare, è noioso. Sono cose da tenere in conto, quando decidi come passare i momenti di intervallo. Koushi ha bisogno della sua dose di vita sociale. E questa è una cosa che Daichi sa.

A questo si deve aggiungere il disastro di questa mattina. Koushi non voleva ripetere l’esperienza, per oggi ci avevano già provato, potevano provarci un altro giorno e, se fossero rimasti da soli, in un posto abbastanza isolato, Koushi era sicuro che avrebbe strozzato Daichi senza pensarci troppo. Giusto perché se lo merita. 

(Ha avuto la faccia tosta di lamentarsi per tutta la colazione…)(L’ardore di…)

Ma, d’altra parte, un’occasione per stare da solo con Daichi… 

“Beh, se non ti va, basta dirlo” ha continuato Daichi, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Non è che il vostro panchinaro abbia qualcosa da fare, vero?” si era intromesso Yoshida. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Yoshida è solo un codardo. Non sa neanche affrontare lo sguardo Daichi, figuriamoci lui come persona, e infatti ha alzato a forza i lati delle labbra e ha distolto lo sguardo, quando ha sentito l’attenzione di Koushi e Daichi su di lui.  _ Codardo. _ Ma non bugiardo. “Era solo per aiutare, eh.”

Koushi ha scrollato le spalle. “Beh, è vero che non ho niente da fare” ha sospirato. “E mi va di accompagnarti. Non ho detto che non mi va.”

“Possiamo sempre passare a chiamare Asahi.” Daichi non ne sembrava poi così felice. C’era qualcosa di strano in questo suo comportamento. Davvero. Tutto per il disastro di questa mattina? Voleva davvero rimediare? Ma non era certo colpa sua se le cose erano andate a rotoli. “Adoro Asahi.”

“Lo so che lo adori.”

“Non mi dà fastidio se mangiamo insieme.”

“So anche questo.”

“Ma voi state davvero insieme?” si era intromesso Yoshida, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Lo dico perché c’è un’energia strana qui.” Ha mosso le mani in aria, per fingere di star toccando qualcosa tra loro.

Koushi gli ha dato uno schiaffetto sulla nuca, ruotando gli occhi. “Prima ci allontaniamo da questo deficiente, meglio mi sento.”

“Era un consiglio premuroso il mio, eh.”

Koushi gli ha fatto il dito medio, a questo punto.

  
  
  
  


_ (C’è completo silenzio in palestra.)(Nessuno sta parlando.)(Ennoshita-san ha le mani unite davanti alle labbra, come se fosse pronto a pregare.) _

_ (“Sugawara-san” inizia col tono più calmo possibile.)(“Che cosa hai fatto?”) _

_ (“Perché date per scontato che io abbia fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” ribatte indignato Suga-san.)(“Daichi potrebbe aver deciso di buttarmi giù da una finestra, per quanto ne sapete. Potrebbe essere colpa sua.”) _

_ (Kageyama-kun si gira verso Shoyo, con gli occhi sbarrati e sussurra, terrorizzato: “Sugawara-san ha buttato giù dalla finestra Daichi-san.”)(Shoyo sente il bisogno di saltare.)(Kageyama-kun si è girato verso di lui.)(Stupido Kageyama.) _

_ (“Davvero, Kageyama?” esclama Suga-san.)(“Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, pensi questo di me?”) _

_ (“Attento, Kageyama. Potrebbe decidere di uccidere anche te” scherza Tsukishima.) _

_ (“Se vi calmate cinque secondi, magari… quello che è successo è che…) _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Asahi non è entrato a scuola oggi, a quanto pare, nonostante Koushi ricordi alla perfezione di essere entrato a scuola insieme a lui. E anche Daichi sembrava sorpreso, quando uno dei compagni di classe di Asahi ha detto loro che oggi loro non lo avevano visto. Beh. Non che ci avessero pensato troppo. Se Asahi fosse stato nei guai, li sarebbe venuti a cercare e solo a quel punto si sarebbero potuti occupare di qualsiasi problema lu abbia. 

Koushi aveva arricciato il naso, mentre girava la mano, chiusa in un pugno intorno al pomello della porta della sala professori. Sarebbero dovuti uscire di lì. Non avevano trovato Takeda-sensei. Lì non dovevano starci. Daichi poteva consegnare i documenti anche in palestra, durante gli allenamenti. Però. 

Koushi si era inumidito le labbra. Asahi stava bene. Perché mai non sarebbe dovuto stare bene? Era come preoccuparsi per Shimizu. Perché farlo? Sapevano che stava con Yacchan. E stavano bene. Perché non dovrebbero stare bene? Come Daichi. Daichi stava bene.

Vero?

Koishi ha assottigliato lo sguardo e si è girato verso di lui. “Non devi rimediare a niente, lo sai, sì?” gli ha detto con una smorfia. “Non è che ti stai preoccupando per la cosa di stamattina.”

“Stamattina?” ha chiesto lui, con la testa inclinata. “Te e Yoshida?”

“Io e Yoshida?”

“Tu di cosa stai parlando?”

“No,  _ tu _ di cosa stai parlando?” Perché Koushi stava parlando della colazione che dovevano fare solo loro due insieme, a cui Daichi non solo ha invitato Shimizu e Asahi, ma ha avuto la faccia tosta di lamentarsi che la colazione era troppo poco da mangiare, che aveva freddo, che si era anche dovuto svegliare presto per mangiare con loro poco e male. Koushi di questo parlava. Ma Yoshida? Cosa c’entra Yoshida? 

Daichi ha assottigliato lo sguardo. “Sto parlando di te e Yoshida. Oggi avete parlato molto.”

“Non più del solito.”

“No, invece sì. Più del solito” ha risposto Daichi, mordendomi l’interno della guancia. “E noi due non riusciamo ad avere un appuntamento. Ma con lui riesci a passare tempo da solo.”

“Ne abbiamo avuto uno, di appuntamento” ha provato a ricordare Koushi, con il naso arricciato. “Siamo andati a comprare le scarpe da ginnastica, l’altro giorno.”

“C’era Shimizu.”

“E allora?”

“Guarda che neanche io ci avevo pensato” aveva ribattuto Daichi, scuotendo la testa. “Ma poi tu hai voluto fare colazione insieme e ho pensato che non abbiamo mai fatto colazione insieme soltanto noi due.”

“Già.” Koushi aveva sospirato e scrollato le spalle. “E quindi?”

“E quindi con lui ci riesci a fare colazione. Da solo.”

Koushi aveva sbattuto le palpebre. Ci ha messo un po’ per mettere insieme i puntini. La colazione. L’invito a pranzo. Yoshida.  _ Asahi. _ “Pensi che mi piaccia Yoshida?” gli ha chiesto, alzando un sopracciglio. “Stai scherzando? E poi -hai invitato  _ tu _ Asahi e Shimizu a colazione oggi.”

“Perché mi piace passare tempo con voi!”

“Eh! Okay! Anche a me! Ma non ti arrabbi poi se passiamo poco tempo da soli insieme!”

“Non sono arrabbiato!” ha esclamato esasperato Daichi. Ha dovuto prendere bene tra le mani i documenti, perché non gli cadessero per terra. “È solo frustrante che con lui riesci a passare tempo da solo ma con me no. E poi oggi hai passato tutto il tempo a fissarlo.”

“Io.”

“Sì. Tu.”

“Io stavo fissando… oh.” Koushi ha chiuso gli occhi, dandosi dell’idiota e accarezzandosi la fronte con due dita. “No, Daichi, no. Stavo —sai Watanabe e Kamado?”

“Mi vuoi lasciare?”

“Cos—? No. Daichi, per favore, concentrati. Sai il caos della loro relazione? Quel… non so nemmeno come descriverlo. È un po’ quella telenovela che guardi e che non riesci a non guardare. Tipo droga. Era questo che stavo guardando. Perché Kamado e Watanabe si sono lasciati e stanno facendo tutte quelle cose da drama e io… Daichi, non stavo guardando Yoshida. Stavo guardando loro.”

Daichi non sembrava molto sicuro. “Sono molto intensi” gli aveva offerto, però, annuendo. “Non riuscirei ad avere una relazione così.”

“E nemmeno io!” ha concordato Koushi, con la voce un po’ troppo alta. Ha lasciato il pomello della porta, per girarsi verso Daichi. “Immagina che cosa vuol dire avere tutto quel dramma nella vita. Stanno insieme, non stanno insieme, gelosie, litigi in mezzo al corridoio, comunicazione a metà… i litigi sono divertenti da vedere, ma estenuanti da vivere. Per questo mi piace come stiamo noi.”

“Mi piace come stiamo noi” ha ripetuto Daichi. “Non è stancante. E mi lasci mangiare i tuoi ravioli.”

“Ed è anche divertente, stare insieme” continua Koushi, prendendogli la mano. “Abbiamointeressi in comune, mi piace quando fai le imitazioni, e non troverei da nessun’altra parte qualcuno così incapace con le pesche dei matsuri per prenderlo in giro. Daichi. Con te ho vinto alla lotteria. Yoshida non è neanche bravo a calcio. Lo vedresti riuscire a ricevere una schiacciata di Ushiwaka? Sì. In faccia. Sarebbe ridicolo, ma non mi farebbe ridere come vedere te prendere una pallonata in faccia.”

Daichi ha assottigliato lo sguardo e lo ha spinto via con la mano, mentre Koushi rideva. “Quanto sei stupido” gli ha detto. “E allora perché la colazione?”

Koushi ha sorriso. Ah. Sì. È da quando ha fatto due più due che sta aspettando che Daichi gli facesse quella domanda. Aveva allungato il collo e dato bacio sulla guancia di Daichi. “Non posso baciarti davanti ad Asahi.” Ah. Le parti migliori della loro relazione è quanto è facile imbarazzare o far arrossire Daichi. È la sua cosa preferita. 

Ha sentito il viso di Daichi diventare bollente sotto la sua mano e le sue labbra. Koushi ha appoggiato le braccia sulle spalle di Daichi, per abbracciarlo e appoggiarsi a lui, mentre cerca i posti suo viso in cui lasciargli un bacio, che non siano le labbra. 

“Okay” ha sentito dire Daichi a questo punto. “E allora le storie per il pranzo?”

Koushi gli ha dato un altro bacio, questa volta più vicino alle labbra. “Asahi e Shimizu pranzano sempre con noi” gli ha detto, dandogli un altro bacio sullo stesso punto. 

Daichi ha sospirato, girando il volto verso di lui per poterlo baciare sulle labbra e Koushi ha sentito una voce dentro di lui gridare vittoria! mentre stringeva un po’ le braccia, per spingere Daichi verso di lui e baciarlo con un po’ più di…

“Perché anche voi?” ha chiesto Takeda-sensei, interrompendo il momento di pura perfezione che si era creato. 

Koushi aveva cose da dire. Ha lasciato andare Daichi, per girarsi verso il professore che li guardava come se avesse ricevuto la cinquantaduesima pugnalata di Cesare durante le Idi di Marzo. 

Che melodrammatico. 

  
  
  
  


_ (“Sugawara-san” chiama Yamaguchi con le sopracciglia aggrottate.)(“E quel livido?” chiede, indicando il gomito con un dito.) _

_ (Suga-san segue lo sguardo di Yamaguchi e alza il braccio, per controllarne il colore da entrambe le parti.)(“Ah” esclama.)(“Quando Takeda-sensei è entrato in sala professori e ha trovato me e Daichi, Daichi mi ha spinto via e io ho sbattuto contro una delle scrivanie. È così timido, vero?”) _

_ (C’è di nuovo silenzio in palestra.) _

_ (Di sicuro, Shoyo non ha nulla da dire, qui.)(Non può certo dirlo.)  _

_ (“Sugawara-san” prende di nuovo parola Ennoshita-san.)(“Perché?”) _

_ (“Perché posso” è la risposta che viene data.) _

_ (Ed è stato anche molto figo, mentre rispondeva.)(Shoyo si gira per dirlo a Kageyama-kun, poi si ricorda che loro due non stanno parlando tra loro, e sospira.) _

_ (“Voi invece?” chiede Suga-san ad Asahi-san e i ragazzi del secondo.)(Li indica con il dito.)(“Avete fatto qualcosa tutti insieme?” chiede.) _

_ (Asahi-san sospira.)(Noya-san posa le mani sui fianchi e prende un respiro profondo.)(“Asahi-san è venuto nella mia classe per parlare, oggi, perché la faccenda di Daichi-san e Suga-san lo ha molto scosso” inizia a raccontare.) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Fattore B: Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita e Narita rubano la macchina del coach, perchè no?_ **

  
  


Yuu teneva la testa posata sulla parete, mentre se ne stava seduto sul davanzale della finestra, guardando Asahi-san che parlava. È sicuro che sia stata la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che salta una lezione e sembrava essere così nervoso da far salire il nervosismo anche a Yuu. 

Hanno ritardato di ben mezz’ora. Non perché non fossero a scuola, ma perché Asahi-san gli aveva chiesto se potevano parlare e deve ancora arrivare il giorno in cui Yuu dirà di no ad Asahi-san. Il problema è che dopo i primi dieci minuti, Yuu ha perso il filo del discorso. 

Nel senso. Okay. Ha capito che la coppia Suga-san e Daichi-san deve rimanere insieme almeno fino al diploma, perché altrimenti ci sarebbero delle dinamiche di gruppo che sarebbero disastrose e forse non potranno continuare a essere amici e Asahi-san dovrà scegliere se essere amico di Daichi-san oppure di Suga-san e… ma Suga-san che lascia che un qualche vice-capitano gli dica… Daichi-san certo non è un raccattapalle… è sicuro che finirà bene ma… poi c’era la faccenda del cane morto e... erano davvero un sacco di parole. A lui Asahi-san piace (e anche tanto), ma erano davvero tante parole. Si è limitato a cercare di calmarlo, accarezzandogli la schiena e spera che quello fosse abbastanza. 

Hanno perso la cognizione del tempo. Certo, in quel momento non potevano più entrare in classe e certo, Asahi-san era nel panico.

“Sai cosa fa paura a me?” gli ha chiesto, dondolando il piede. Ormai in classe non ci potevano più entrare, tanto valeva fare qualcosa di divertente. Asahi-san aveva bisogno di prendere qualcosa poco sul serio. Yuu non è proprio la persona adatta a prendere le cose poco sul serio, ma può aiutare a impegnarsi in qualcosa di inutile, o che potrebbe occupare la mente per una giornata. È quello che fa giorno per giorno. Non è così difficile. 

Asahi-san ha scrollato le spalle. “Niente?” gli ha chiesto.

Yuu ha mosso un dito verso di lui, come se gli stesse dando ragione. Una cosa che gli fa paura e che non ha ancora fatto. Non era difficile trovare qualcosa del genere. Questa mattina è passato da Ukai-san e gli ha rubato le chiavi della macchina, perché non potesse usare la macchina. Un favore che ha fatto a Hinata, per un qualche cosa che non doveva succedere e non sa che altro. Non ha fatto tante domande. Ha solo aiutato e ha dimenticato di nascondere le chiavi nel negozio, perché Ukai-san le trovasse. Le aveva in tasca.

Aveva le chiavi in tasca.

Si è toccato le tasche, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e ha pensato, beh, aspetta. Asahi-san era nel panico. Gli sarebbe piaciuto aiutarlo. Ormai in classe non potevano più entrare. Avevano saltato la lezione. Uhm. Ha le chiavi di… “Guidare.”

“Cosa?”

“Guidare” ha ripetuto, aprendo le labbra in un sorriso. “Sono terrorizzato dall’idea di guidare con delle persone sulla mia stessa macchina, di cui ho la responsabilità, e poi finire per andare a sbattere da qualche parte.”

“È una paura molto specifica questa.”

“A te non fa paura questa cosa?” gli ha chiesto, scendendo giù dal davanzale. “È paurosa come idea.”

“Come situazione anche” ha concordato Asahi-san. “Le persone muoiono negli incidenti stradali. Sarebbe orrendo ogni risultato di un incidente. Potresti morire tu, o solo i passeggeri o…”

“Dovremmo provare a guidare, allora” lo ha interrotto con un mezzo urlo Yuu, chiudendo la mano in un pugno. “Abbiamo una macchina.”

“Abbiamo una macchina?”

“Dei passeggeri.”

“Che sarebbero?”

“E anche un posto in cui è impossibile fare degli incidenti.”

“Non credo che…”

“Dobbiamo solo andare a prendere i ragazzi. Ci mettiamo cinque minuti. Io vado da Kazuhito e Chikara. Tu vai da Ryu e poi andiamo tutti da Hisashi. Sono sicuro che loro diranno di sì. Ci vediamo alla classe di Hisashi, eh. Ho le chiavi!”

“Di cosa?” gli ha chiesto Asahi-san, cercando di fermarlo dal correre per corridoi. Yuu è troppo svelto, però. Corre via senza nessun problema. “Noya! Di cosa?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (Suga-san sta già ridendo.)(È proprio piegato in due dalle risate, mentre si tiene la pancia.)(E Asahi-san sembra essere molto triste.)(“Non avevo capito che non stava scherzando” spiega, accarezzandosi la nuca.)(“Non lo avremmo fatto, se fossimo stati sicuri che lui -non era serio. Io speravo non fosse serio.”) _

_ (“Ah, io lo sapevo che non stava scherzando” commenta Kinoshita-san.)(“Ha gli occhi da pazzo. Voleva davvero farlo.”) _

_ (“Io non propongo qualcosa per poi non farlo.”) _

_ (“Eh” sospira Ennoshita-san.) _

_ ( _ “Eh” _ ripete Tanaka-san.) _

_ (Suga-san continua a ridere, quasi sdraiandosi sul pavimento.) _

  
  
  
  
  


“Chi guida la macchina?” ha chiesto Yuu, girando le chiavi tra le dita. Ci hanno messo ore a convincere Chikara a venire fino a quaggiù ed essere passeggero numero tre in quest’avventura. Era solo per far passare un po’ di tempo, non sta certo pensando di partire per un viaggio per le coste del Giappone con questa macchinetta. Nah. Era solo il loro modo per tenere tutti quanti loro occupati. “Asahi-san?”

“Perché io?”

“Sei il più grande.”

“Non è proprio il motivo migliore per far fare le cose a Azumane-san” lo ha difeso Chikara, con le braccia incrociate. Si è appoggiato alla macchinetta gialla del coach e ha sbadigliato. “E poi lui non sa guidare.”

“Nessuno di noi sa guidare” ha fatto notare Kazuhito. Lui invece stava lontano dalla macchina. Era in piedi vicino a Hisashi, ai lati della strada. No. Loro non li puoi portare in un road trip. Si stuferebbero. “Infatti credo che questa storia dovrebbe finire qui. Non ci pensiamo più.” 

“Io so guidare” ha ribattuto Hisashi, seduto sull’erba. Ha alzato lo sguardo, assottigliando lo sguardo per andare contro la luce del sole. “È tipo guidare un trattore, no?”

“Ah, sì, anche io so guidare un trattore!” ha esclamato Yuu, con forse troppo entusiasmo. “Basta spingere i pedali e poi girare e girare con il volante e la leva per gli attrezzi dietro mica ci sono. Per me, è anche più facile, non ti devi preoccupare, Asahi-san.”

“Ma io non voglio guidare” ha sussurato lui, come se fosse una specie di segreto. “Non dovremmo farlo. Questa -tecnicamente, questa è un’auto rubata.”

“Rubata!” ha ripetuto Hisashi, con un gesto della mano. “Abbiamo preso in prestito l’auto del coach. E lui sa dove siamo.”

“Lo sa?”

“Non è compito di un coach sapere sempre dove si trova la sua squadra?”

“Okay, sì, ma durante gli allenamenti.”

“E allora adesso chi dovrebbe sapere dove siamo?”

“I professori.”

“Fanno un brutto lavoro.”

“Ah, il sistema scolastico giapponese in rovina…”

“Quindi al volante o io o Hisashi?” ha cercato di riportare al discorso principale Yuu, giocherellando con le chiavi ancora una volta. “Per me non è un problema.”

“Guidare un trattore è diverso dal guidare una macchina.”

“Tu hai mai guidato un trattore?” gli ha chiesto Yuu, con le mani sui fianchi. “No, quindi non lo sai se è diverso.”

“Ma tu non hai mai guidato una macchina!” ha esclamato Ryu in risposta.

“Okay, ma tu non hai mai guidato un trattore.”

Asahi-san si è passato le mani sul viso e ha sospirato. “Potremmo non farla, invece, questa cosa. Potremmo accompagnarvi a scuola e poi io e Noya potremmo tornarcene a casa, o aspettare gli allenamenti. E poi tornare a casa.”

“Scuola finisce alle tre. È troppo tempo. Qualcosa dobbiamo fare.”

“Magari non dovremmo guidare una macchina rubata.”

“Non è rubata” ha ripetuto Hisashi con un tono cantilenato.

“È deciso. Asahi-san, siamo nelle tue mani, prenditi cura di noi” ha annunciato Yuu, lanciando le chiavi ad Asahi-san. “Non affiderei la mia vita a nessun altro!”

“Spiegatemi di nuovo, perché sono qui, io?” ha chiesto Chikara. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ (“Spari solo ca-…”)(Suga-san assottiglia lo sguardo.)(“Cavolate.”) _

_ (“Se solo” borbotta Ennoshita-san.) _

_ (“Magari” sospira nello stesso momento Asahi-san.) _

  
  
  
  
  


Asahi-san non è proprio male alla guida di un furgoncino che cade a pezzi. O come altro si può descrivere la macchina del coach. Yuu si è alzato in ginocchio sul sedile e si è tirato in avanti per sistemargli lo specchietto, visto che il bottone per muoverlo da dentro è rotto. Asahi-san ha frenato di colpo. Yuu stava per cadere. Asahi-san lo ha tenuto dalla maglietta. 

“Cosa ci facciamo noi qui?” ha gridato ancora una volta Chikara, con un tono irritato. “Fatemi tornare a scuola a questo punto.”

“Puzzi” ha commentato Kazuhito. “Puzzi e stai sudando.”

“No. Tu puzzi. E tu sudi.” Ryu ha mosso il braccio, facendo lamentare tutti nei sedili posteriori. “Questo è sudore tuo, capito? Cioè. Che schifo. Ho il tuo sudore sul braccio, lo capisci?”

_ “Io _ ho il tuo sudore sul braccio!”

“No! Io!”

“Io!”

Yuu ha sorriso e ha finito di sistemare lo specchietto. “Stai andando bene” ha rassicurato Asahi-san, tirandosi di nuovo indietro. “Sicuro di non aver mai guidato un trattore?”

“E basta con questa storia del trattore!” ha gridato Ryu. 

Yuu ha fatto una smorfia e poi è tornato a guardare Asahi-san. Chissà se questa cosa lo stava aiutando. Chissà se Yuu stava facendo la cosa giusta. “È quasi ora di pranzo” gli ha detto. “Dovremmo andare in qualche ristorante a mangiare. Andiamo dai Tanaka?”

“Se Saeko mi vede fuori scuola ora…”

“Non ti fa niente, perché lei è una sorella maggiore figa.”

“Tu non la conosci.”

“Invece sì! In pratica sto da…”

Yuu ha deciso di ignorarli, a questo punto. Ha posato una mano sulla spalla di Asahi-san per incoraggiarlo. “È ora di guidare” gli ha detto. “Verso il tramonto. Verso il domani. Verso dove ti pare.”

“Penso che questa non è proprio una buona idea” gli ha risposto. “Forse sarebbe meglio tornare indietro e mettere la macchina dove l’abbiamo trovata prima che Ukai-san se ne renda conto.”

Yuu aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. “Non ti sei divertito a guidare?” gli ha chiesto. 

Asahi-san ha inclinato la testa. Il motore della macchina era ancora acceso. “Non dico questo.”

Forse si sentiva davvero più tranquillo. Yuu voleva davvero andare a mangiare un qualche boccone dai Tanaka. Potevano andarci a piedi, però, perché no? “Allora torniamo indietro” aveva detto, sedendosi bene e posando il gomito sullo sportello. “Però mi piaci al posto del pilota. Ti aggiunge fascino.”

Asahi-san è arrossito a questo punto. Aveva le orecchie rosse. Era adorabile. Yuu ha inclinato un po’ la testa e posato la guancia sul pugno chiuso. E quei quattro dietro stavano facendo un baccano insopportabile, ma a chi importa?

Asahi-san ha tirato giù il freno a mano e si è girato, per guardare la strada e fare manovra (è bravo)(non c’è proprio niente da fare)(non aveva mai guidato, ma la macchina gli si è spenta solo due o tre volte), ma la sua visuale era bloccata dalla testa di Kazuhito, che provava a prendere a schiaffi Ryu per avergli sudato sul braccio (o qualcosa di simile) e Chikara non stava aiutando visto che si era alzato per non finire in mezzo alla lite e Yuu non ha ben capito perché la macchina sia andata indietro proprio in quel momento ma…

“Takeda-sensei!” ha gridato qualcuno da fuori la macchina e Asahi-san è impallidito tutto d’un colpo. “Takeda-sensei! Sta bene!”

C’è un cane che scappa verso il campo di cocomeri. E Shoyo. Shoyo stava gridando. E in macchina erano tutti caduti in un silenzio mortale. 

Yuu ha aperto lo sportello della macchina, piano piano. È sceso, senza fretta. Ha camminato verso il retro della macchina, così piano da sentire ogni granello di terra sotto le sue scarpe. E quando ha visto Takeda-sensei, seduto per terra, con la mano ben stretta intorno al collare di un cane (e l’altro cane stava ai lati della strada)(erano due cani identici)(Yuu ha pensato okay, ci vedo doppio, forse), Yuu ha capito che la cosa migliore che potevano fare era scappare. Immediatamente. Senza guardarsi indietro.

“Sta bene? Sensei? Sta bene?” continuava a gridare Shoyo. 

“Nishinoya-kun” lo ha chiamato. Aveva la sua voce di quando è arrabbiato. Oh no. Oh no no no. “Chi è alla guida della macchina di Ukai-kun?”

Quello è stato davvero il momento peggiore di mostrarsi per Asahi-san.

  
  
  
  
  


_ (“Non lo avete fatto” esclama Suga-san.)(“Avete… avete quasi ucciso il nostro professore? Non ci credo. Non… non è vero!”) _

_ (“Tu hai pomiciato in sala professori!”) _

_ (“In quale mondo pomiciare col proprio ragazzo in un luogo proibito è peggio di quasi uccidere una persona?”) _

_ (“Io dico che siamo pari.”) _

_ (“No, non è vero non…”) _

_ (Shoyo si guarda intorno e pensa a come dovrebbe uscire da questa situazione.)(Può ancora scappare.)(Prendere Kageyama-kun e uscire dalla palestra.)(Forse può contare su Yachi-san e Yamaguchi.)(Forse.)(Uscire e…) _

_ (“Hinata” lo chiama Ennoshita-san.)(“Voi cosa avete fatto?”) _

_ (Kageyama-kun abbassa lo sguardo verso Shoyo e poi torna a guardare Ennoshita-san.)(Shoyo si strofina le mani insieme.)(Non capisce perché si senta così in colpa per qualcosa di così stupido.)(“Non abbiamo fatto niente” riesce a borbottare.)(Ed è vero.)(Non sta dicendo bugie.)(È stato tutto un malinteso, una coincidenza, un incidente.)(Non c’è proprio una colpa da fare a qualcuno, anche se hanno deciso che la colpa deve cadere su Shoyo e Kageyama-kun.)(È tutto un caso, comunque, ed è anche molto imbarazzante.) _

_ (Kageyama-kun torna a guardare Shoyo e sembra star pensando.)(Nessuno sta parlando in palestra.) _

_ (“Volevo un cane” dice Kageyama-kun.)(Muove il peso del corpo in avanti e copre la visuale di Shoyo sui senpai.)(Non deve averlo fatto di proposito, ma è comunque un gesto abbastanza carino.)(Irritante eh, ma carino.)(“Ma Miwa dice che i cani mi odiano e che lei non costringerebbe nessun essere vivente a starmi vicino, nemmeno un cane che poi dovrebbe dipendere da me per cibo e passeggiate. E che o farebbe scappare il cane o lo ucciderebbe per liberarlo da questa tortura.”) _

_ (“Non ce lo dovevi dire per forza” mormora Kinoshita.) _

_ (“Perché tua sorella è così?” chiede Suga-san.) _

_ (“Allora ho chiesto a Tsukishima di portare Haikyuu a fare la passeggiata del mattino, per sapere se è vero che i cani mi odiano.”) _

_ (“Tsukishima…”) _

_ (“Non farlo avvicinare ai cani non è una vera regola!” si difende lui, sbuffando.) _

_ (“Ma sembra che i cani mi odiano per davvero.”) _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Fattore C: Hinata e Kageyama hanno perso il cane del coach Ukai, Yachi e Shimizu hanno provato a rimpiazzarlo con un cane rubato, Yamaguchi e Tsukishima hanno fatto la spia col professore_ **

  
  
  


Tobio guardava il guinzaglio vuoto e si chiedeva in quale momento ha perso il cane. Quando correvano? Quando si è fermato a bere? Quando si è fermato a guardare una pubblicità in una vetrina? Eppure pensava di essere stato attento al cane. Era anche riuscito ad accarezzarlo. Haikyuu aveva scodinzolato e sembrava contento. Quindi perché scappare. 

Hinata è arrivato a un certo punto. Tobio non sa se subito dopo il messaggio che ha mandato sul loro gruppo, o se tanto dopo. Quando ha visto i suoi capelli chiari di Hinata in mezzo alla strada (un colpo all’occhio)(sembrava una specie di cespuglio arancione che salta, non sa come altro descriverlo), ha preso il cellulare dalla tasca e controllato i messaggi. 

Tsukishima aveva risposto che non si sarebbe mosso da casa prima del solito orario per andare a scuola. Yamaguchi non aveva letto il messaggio. Yachi-san ha risposto con un audio di un minuto e trentaquattro secondi che Tobio nemmeno sapeva se voleva davvero ascoltare. E Hinata era lì. 

“Cos’è successo?” gli ha chiesto, posando le mani sui fianchi, cercando di riprendere fiato. È sceso dalla bici che era ancora in movimento. Com’è arrivato così in fretta fino a lì è un mistero. “Perché stavi passeggiando tu Haikyuu?”

“Il cane mi ha scelto.”

Hinata ha sbuffato una risata, che si è unita al suo fiatone. Si è piegato un po’ in avanti, d’istinto forse, per poi tirarsi su con un rumoroso sospiro. “Nessun cane ti sceglierebbe mai” ha risposto. Sembra più vecchio quando fa così. 

“Ma io lo voglio un cane.”

“Perché?” 

Tobio ha assottigliato lo sguardo. “Una mia vicina ha fatto fare i cuccioli al suo cane. E ha detto che se voglio posso prendere un cucciolo e che se mi faccio vedere tutti i giorni fin da quando sono piccoli, i cuccioli si abituano e poi non si spaventano quando provo ad accarezzarli.”

“Fammi indovinare. Non funziona.”

“No, non funziona.” Tobio ha aggrottato le sopracciglia ed è tornato a guardare il guinzaglio vuoto. “E Haikyuu è scappato.”

Hinata ha sospirato ancora una volta, guardandosi intorno. “Aspettiamo gli altri” ha deciso poi, giocando col manubrio della bicicletta. “Se siamo più persone sa più facile trovarlo. Poi la cosa migliore è che qualcuno venga con te… perché…” Non ha finito la frase. Ha solo fatto un gesto con la mano e Tobio ha inclinato la testa, un po’ irritato. “Chiedo a Nishinoya-senpai se può distrarre per un po’ il coach, così non si rende conto che non stai tornando con Haikyuu.”

“Perché a lui?”

“Perché Haikyuu è del co—…”

“No, perché Nishinoya-senpai.”

Hinata ha arricciato il naso. Era tutto sudato e aveva le guance arrossate, ma almeno non aveva più il fiatone. “Abbiamo bisogno di un uomo di fiducia, Kageyama-kun.”

  
  
  
  


_ (Non è andata proprio così.)(Shoyo aggrotta le sopracciglia.)(Sa che hanno una versione per discolpare Yamaguchi, Tsukishima e Yachi-san e Shimizu-senpai, ma iniziare a coprirli da così presto gli sembra esagerato.)(Alza lo sguardo verso Kageyama-kun.)(Certo non può nemmeno contraddirlo in questo momento.) _

_ (“Quindi c’è un cane che ti piace dalla cucciolata di un tuo vicino” commenta Asahi-san.)(“I cani sono davvero una gioia da avere vicino.”) _

_ (Yachi-san era con Kageyama-kun quando Shoyo era tornato da Kageyama-kun e, con lei, c’era Shimizu-senpai, che ha ruotato gli occhi e, ancora prima di salutarlo, gli ha detto di darle il suo cellulare.)(È stata Shimizu-senpai a contattare Noya-senpai.)(Shoyo ha fatto qualcosa a malapena.)(Era stanco e mezzo assonnato e, quando sono arrivati anche Yamaguchi e Tsukishima, si è ritrovato a dover cercare Haikyuu per le strade con Kageyama-kun.)(Ricorda poco i dettagli, ma è sicuro che fin dall’inizio del disastro erano tutti e sei uniti davanti ai campi di pomodori.) _

_ (“Di Haikyuu non c’era proprio ombra.”) _

_ (“Oi, Kageyama, Asahi ti ha fatto una domanda.”) _

_ (Kageyama-kun arriccia le labbra. “C’è un cane bianco, ma ho paura che Miwa lo faccia scappare, quindi non voglio davvero il cane” risponde.)(“E poi va bene che a tutti i cani io non piaccio perché…”) _

  
  
  
  


“Va bene che a tutti i cani non piaci, perché può anche succedere che piaci a un cane solo” ha sbadigliato Hinata, camminando per le strade insieme a Tobio. “E poi mia mamma dice sempre che se non ti sai prendere cura di te stesso, allora è meglio se non ti prendi cura degli altri. Un cane dovrebbe dipendere da te in tutto e per tutto. Cibo, passeggiate, carezze. Fai troppa paura per dare affetto a un animale.”

“Grazie eh.”

Hinata ha sbadigliato di nuovo. “Lo sai che non ce la faccio a dirti bugie” ha continuato. “Tu non piaci agli animali. Fattene una ragione. Alla fine, in uno strano modo, piaci a Tsukishima. Non è la stessa cosa?”

“Ew.”

“È tuo amico non…” Hinata si è fermato a metà frase. Ha assottigliato lo sguardo. È salito sulla bicicletta e ha iniziato a pedalare. Non ha finito la frase. Che cosa orrenda da fare. 

Tobio si è infilato le mani in tasca e ha sbadigliato. Ormai hanno perso la mattina di lezioni e sua mamma sarà arrabbiatissima per questo, ma c’è una buona ragione per cui lo ha fatto e Tobio è sicuro che lei possa capire. Chissà dove si era andato a cacciare H—…

“Kageyama-kun!” ha gridato Hinata. “È Haikyuu! Abbiamo trovato Haikyuu!”

Bene. Allora il problema era risolto.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (Non è andata così per niente.)(Shoyo ricorda che avevano camminato verso il punto d’incontro con gli altri e come Yachi-san tenesse in braccio un cane identico in tutto e per tutto a Haikyuu.)(Ma quello non era Haikyuu.)(Shimizu-senpai lo ha dato a Shoyo e Kageyama e ha detto loro di mantenere il segreto per qualche ora e che avrebbero trovato il vero Haikyuu e che non si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare.) _ (È per non fa piangere il coach, _ aveva spiegato.)(È non fa una piega.)(Nessuno vuole far piangere il coach.)(Di nuovo.)(Nessuno parla dell’incidente della gallina.)(E nessuno ha chiesto da dove venisse quel cane.)(Ci sono delle scale di priorità.) _

_ (“Ma non era Haikyuu, vero?” ride Suga-san.) _

_ (Kageyama-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia e abbassa lo sguardo.)(“Già” risponde.) _

  
  
  
  
  


Quel cane non era Haikyuu e ne hanno avuto la conferma quando hanno incontrato Takeda-sensei a poche strade dal Sakanoshita. Hinata e Tobio non si sarebbero dovuti far vedere da Takeda-sensei nemmeno per sbaglio. Hanno saltato le lezioni. Hanno perso il cane di Ukai-san. Hanno fatto un sacco di macelli e Tobio non aveva nemmeno finito di sistemare i compiti di inglese da mostrare a Ono-sensei. C’erano tanti motivi per cui non farsi vedere, ma c’era anche un motivo per farsi vedere e cioè che Takeda-sensei teneva in braccio una copia perfetta di Haikyuu. O. Meglio. Tobio e Hinata tenevano in braccia una copia perfetta di Haikyuu.

“Di chi è questo cane?” ha sibilato Tobio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. 

“Non lo so” ha ammesso Hinata, scrollando le spalle.

“Hinata-kun. Kageyama-kun” li ha chiamati il professore. Ha sempre avuto una buona vista. Sono stati troppo lenti. Dovevano scappare prima. “Ono-sensei mi ha detto che oggi non eravate a lezione. E Tsukishima-kun sembrava molto preoccupato per voi.”

“Non mi sento bene” ha mentito Hinata.

“Di chi è quel cane?”

“La mia vicina…” ha iniziato Tobio, incrociando le braccia.

“Perché dite bugie?”

Tobio ha assottigliato lo sguardo. “Di chi è il cane che ha in braccio?” ha chiesto, inclinando un po’ la testa.

“È Haikyuu.”

“Come fa a saperlo?” gli aveva chiesto Hinata con un sopracciglio alzato. C’era la possibilità che Takeda-sensei avesse raccolto dalla strada un cane randagio, o di qualcun altro. “Forse adesso il proprietario di quel cane lo sta cercando e lei tiene il suo cane in ostaggio, che ne sa?”

Takeda-sensei ha sospirato, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Non sono arrabbiato perché avete saltato le lezioni, ma mi sto davvero arrabbiando per questo vostro comportamento di adesso.”

“Quale comportamento?”

Hinata è scoppiato a ridere. Si è girato di lato, coprendosi la bocca per non farsi vedere, ma era un gesto inutile. Takeda-sensei non era certo cieco e Tobio davvero non ha capito di che comportamento stesse parlando. Il cane che avevano loro non era davvero Haikyuu? Allora di chi è il cane? C’era qualcuno che stava cercando questo cane o…?

Takeda-sensei si era arrabbiato. Ha chiuso gli occhi e preso un respiro profondo. “Hinata-kun” lo ha chiamato, facendo sobbalzare Hinata, accanto a Tobio. “Di chi è quel cane?”

“Non lo so.”

“Non sei sicuro che sia di Ukai-kun?” gli ha chiesto, incrociando le braccia. 

“Beh, se me lo chiede così… no.”

Takeda-sensei ha ruotato gli occhi a questo punto. “Si può sapere che cosa state combinando?” ha chiesto ancora, scuotendo la testa. 

“Cercavamo Haikyuu” ha risposto Tobio a questo punto. “Non volevamo certo che succedesse la stessa cosa della volta con la gallina.”

“Non…” Takeda-sensei si è grattato la fronte con due dita prima di sospirare esasperato. “Avevamo detto di non parlare di quella gallina.”

“Nessuno può provare niente, sensei” ha provato a rassicurarlo Hinata. Ma Takeda-sensei non sembrava per niente rassicurato. 

“Avete rubato un cane perché non volevate che…”

“Non è stato proprio rubato…”

“So per certo che qualcuno lo sta cercando.”

“Non può saperlo per certo.”

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Hinata-kun? Perché rispondi così?”

Perché era nel panico e non sapeva come altro rispondere. Quindi in quel momento è rimasto in silenzio, abbassando lo sguardo, con le orecchie che gli erano diventate rosse rosse. 

“Non abbiamo rubato il cane” ha provato a spiegare Tobio. “Lo abbiamo trovato e abbiamo pensato fosse Haikyuu.”

Takeda-sensei, chissà perché, non sembrava davvero crederci. “Andiamo da Ukai-kun e vediamo di sistemare questa faccenda.”

Sono state le ultime parole che Takeda-sensei ha detto, prima di venire investito da Asahi-san.

  
  
  
  
  


_ (Bugie, bugie, bugie.) _

_ (Shoyo sospira ancora una volta, posando la schiena sulla parete.)(Almeno adesso sanno che cosa raccontare a Takeda-sensei.)(Anche se questo non toglie che chi ha dato la sicurezza di un furto di cane al professore sono stati Tsukishima e Yamaguchi.)(È questo è uno di quei fatti che non possono essere infangati.)(Che raccontare, quindi, quando sarà il loro turno di essere sgridati?) _

_ (“Beh” sospira Ennoshita-san, scrollando le spalle.)(“Sappiamo per certo che Takeda-sensei non ha avuto proprio una bella giornata, allora.”) _

_ (“Ed è tutta colpa vostra” li accusa Narita-san con una smorfia.)(“È colpa vostra se Noya aveva le chiavi della macchina.”) _

_ (“Ed è colpa vostra se Suga-san e Daichi-san erano in sala professori” continua Kinoshita-san.) _

_ (“Non siamo la colpa proprio a tutti i ragazzini” cerca di fermarli Suga-san, con un gesto delle mani.)(“Sappiamo che chi ha iniziato tutto è Tsukishima, perché non voleva alzarsi presto per portare a passeggio Haikyuu.”) _

_ (“Oh. Adesso è colpa mia!”) _

_ (“Di chi altro?”) _

_ (“È stato Kageyama a perdere Haikyuu!”) _

_ (“Lo sappiamo che Kageyama è odiato dagli animali. Ci avevamo anche provato a farlo stare con la gallina e…”) _

_ (“Noi abbiamo detto che di quella cosa non parliamo!” ha gridato Yachi-san.)(“Perché è così difficile per voi non parlarne?”) _

_ (“Okay. Però. C’era un motivo se Kageyama non portava Haikyuu a fare passeggiate, no?”) _

_ (“Ma io volevo davvero portare Haikyuu a fare una passeggiata. I cani sono veloci per correre. Avrei potuto batterlo.”) _

_ (Ennoshita-san si gira a guardare Kageyama-kun e sbarra gli occhi.)(“In che mondo lasciare un cane con lui è una buona idea?” esclama, indicandolo.) _

_ (“In che senso?”) _

_ (“Kageyama è capace di prendersi cura di un cane! Ha quindici anni!”) _

_ (“C’è chi non riesce a prendersi cura di un cane nemmeno a trent’anni. Non è questione di capacità. È questione di Kageyama che riuscirebbe a farsi mordere da un colibrì per quanto è odiato dagli animali.”) _

_ (“La colpa va a Kageyama, non certo a me!”) _

_ (“Shimizu ha mandato me e Daichi in sala professori!”) _

_ (“Hinata ha chiesto a Noya di rubare le chiavi al professore!”) _

_ (“Tsukishima ha fatto un disastro!”) _

_ (“Lasciate in pace Tsukki! Tsukki, non ti preoccupare, lo so che non è colpa tua!”) _

_ (“Stai zitto!”) _

_ (“Sapete cosa? Per me va bene. Tsukishima, che non verrà nemmeno sgridato, è il colpevole di tutta questa situazione e dovremmo sgridarlo noi!” grida Shoyo.)(Kageyama-kun gli tira giù la testa con una manata.)(“Stupido.”) _

_ (“Gridi troppo.”) _

_ (Shoyo gli sorride e Kageyama-kun ruota gli occhi.)(È una cosa bella sapere che sono uniti su questo fronte.)(Shoyo aveva avuto quasi paura che Kageyama-kun avrebbe ceduto e raccontato il vero motivo per cui hanno perso, sì, insieme, sì,  _ loro due, _ Haikyuu.) _

_ (“Tsukishima offre la cena a tutti perché ci ha messo nei guai! Ma solo a chi si sta per prendere la ramanzina!”) _

_ (“Non ti ho mai disprezzato così, Suga.”) _

_ (“Shimizu, ma tu non c’entri niente con tutto questo, no?”) _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Conclusione: Takeda Ittetsu ha avuto davvero una brutta giornata_ **

  
  


“Perché eravate nell’ufficio dei professori?”

“Per portarle dei documenti che Shimizu…”

Ittetsu sospira, passandosi le mani sul viso. Davvero. Che cosa hanno oggi i suoi studenti? “Quali documenti? Non hai, né avevi, nessun documento con te. Questi sono i tuoi compiti di letteratura.”

“Ma io le dico che erano dei documenti” mente Sawamura-kun, guardando da un’altra parte. 

Perché mentire?

  
  
  
  
  


“Pensavo di essermi rotto la gamba e il coach ci ha dato le chiavi per andare all’ospedale” mente Nishinoya-kun, guardando Ittetsu negli occhi. Non ha paura di niente, davvero. “Asahi-san mi stava salvando la vita!”

“Pensi che io non abbia parlato con Ukai-kun? Che non sappia che ha perso le chiavi questa mattina?”

“Forse il coach ha problemi di memoria.”

“No.” Ittetsu scuote la testa. “No.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kageyama-kun non parla. Rimane seduto composto e guarda verso il basso. Ittetsu è solo stanco. “Lo hai fatto scappare, vero?” gli chiede, con voce sicura. 

Kageyama-kun non risponde. 

“Perché?”

Kageyama-kun guarda verso la finestra. “Il cane del coach non mi piace.”

Perché i suoi studenti continuano a mentire? 


End file.
